Mi Princesa
by Shiko-k
Summary: – Princesa Anna de Arendelle, nada me haría más feliz, si aceptaras convertirte en mi princesa – – Depende, quién me está haciendo esta propuesta, ¿el príncipe o la reina? – Continuación del One-shot 'Mi príncipe'. Fluff Elsanna.


**Título:** Mi princesa.

 **Notas:** Esta historia es continuación directa de mi fic Elsanna anterior, llamado Mi príncipe, que puedes encontrar directo si entras en mi profile ? , y, al igual que ese episodio anterior, este también es un One-shot. PURO FLUFF y finales felices son lo que escribo, si buscaban drama intenso o angst o algo parecido perdónenme mucho, pero yo soy de esas personas que no soportan el exceso de drama así que espero ustedes soporten todo el fluff que se aproxima.

 **Advertencia: **Es un fanfic Yuri/Shoujo-ai y contiene Incesto, ya que abarcará la relación entre Anna y Elsa, por lo tanto, si no es de tus gustos estos temas, te pido de la manera más amable no lo leas por favor, evitémonos peleas y disgustos entre todos.

 **Sumario:**

– Princesa Anna de Arendelle, nada me haría más feliz, si aceptaras convertirte en mi princesa –

– Depende, quién me está haciendo esta propuesta, ¿el príncipe o la reina? – Continuación del One-shot 'Mi príncipe'. Fluff Elsanna.

* * *

Era la quinta vez en la semana y la reina comenzaba a desesperarse. Cinco días ya era demasiado suficiente para ella.

No sabía que le había picado a la pelirroja que simplemente estaba fuera del castillo toda la tarde con...Kristoff, y ya no alcanzaba a verla ni a la hora de la cena.

No la malinterpreten, la reina nunca volvería a encerrar a su hermana; tal como lo prometió, las puertas siempre estaban abiertas en su reino-pero vaya, ella también quería un poco de distracción después de las arduas horas de trabajo y la verdad reconocía que aún no había terminado de re-conectar con la princesa, por ello era tanta su insistencia de buscarla por el castillo justo al terminar sus deberes.

Estaba dando una última vuelta por el pasillo principal cuando de reojo vio a la susodicha corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Un vuelco de alegría dio su corazón ante esto y apresuró el paso para alcanzarla, a la par que pensaba qué podría invitarla a hacer esta tarde.

¿Una visita al jardín? ¿Una partida de ajedrez? ¿Tomar el té de la tarde y platicar de todo un poco? ¿Un vistazo a la noche estrellada después?.

Pero el gusto de su imaginación no le duró nada.

– ¡Anna!, te estaba... ¿qué haces? ¿vas a salir otra vez?, ¡pero si ya es tarde!, en hora y media ya vamos a cenar –Preguntó sorprendida la reina al ver que la pelirroja llenaba una bolsa pequeña con frutas.

– Lo sé, pero quería dar una vuelta más con Kristoff antes de que llegue la noche y se vaya con Sven, ah y llevar algo de comida para regalarle a las personas que anden paseando por la plaza –

Elsa se quedó pensativa por un momento, comenzaba a sentir una ligera molestia en el corazón.

Claro, solo podía encontrar a la princesa siempre pegada a Kristoff, lo que, bueno si, no era malo, pero... ¿y que había de pasarla con ella también?, ya sabía que era difícil contar con tiempo extra de sobra, pero lo primero que quería todos los días era estar con Anna, para enterarse al final que ésta ya estaba pasándola de lo lindo con el rubio.

¿Desde cuándo Anna estaba más interesada en el chico que en ella?

¿Acaso Elsa era demasiado aburrida?

¿Será porque no la dejaba comer demasiado chocolate?

O quizá...

No, pero es que no, eso no podía ser, no así de pronto, Anna había dicho meses atrás que no estaba pasando nada con el rubio...o algo así.

Un ligero tremor en su espalda la hizo llegar a una conclusión inquietante, que de hecho no debería para nada serlo, pero la reina no podía negar que lo que sentía, era algo nuevo y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Sin querer, dejó salir un gemido de molestia y frunció el ceño.

Anna se extrañó al escuchar el pequeño ruido. Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y giró la vista a su hermana, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados, cabizbaja, con una cara de enojo.

– ¿Elsa? ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó confundida.

La reina consideró sus palabras antes de responder, ¿sería capaz de mentir?, no, aunque lo hiciera, Elsa sabía que su hermana la conocía mejor que nadie a pesar del poco tiempo de reencontrarse, y sabría que sería una mentira si le decía que estaba todo bien, así que, tomo un ligero respiro y le contesto con lo más cercano a la verdad:

– No lo sé –

La princesa colocó la bolsa en la mesa más cercana y se giró completamente hacia su hermana.

– ¿Elsa?, ¿qué pasa? –

– Nada, nada. Voy a mi estudio –Le reafirmó bajando un poco la voz. Con los brazos aún cruzados, la reina dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina a pasos rápidos. Anna, extrañada e intrigada, la siguió rápidamente hasta alcanzarla por el pasillo.

– ¡Elsa! ¿qué fue eso? –

– Nada –Le regresó a la par de apresurar el paso.

– En, ¡en la cocina! Tú e-

– Que no fue nada Anna –

La pelirroja se molestó, y avanzando más rápido la detuvo colocándose por delante de ella tapando el paso.

– ¡Bueno si no me quieres decir algo está bien! pero quiero que recuerdes, que prometimos no volver a cerrar las puertas, y no perdernos de nosotras –Soltó la pelirroja rápidamente mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

En un dos por tres la expresión enfadada de Elsa cambió por completo a una de confusión y un poco de tristeza, bajando la mirada por un momento. Anna la tomó con una mano de la barbilla y tiró hacia arriba, obligándola a verla a los ojos.

– Oye, ¿qué sucede? –

La reina tomó un poco de aire y respondió con un poco de molestia mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana para alejarla de ella.

– Nada Anna, no quería seguir siendo una molestia de tiempo para que fueras a la cita con... tu novio –

– ¡¿Novio?! –Se apresuró a decir la princesa.

La reina se dio la vuelta para darle un poco la espalda y le respondió.

– Anna por favor, no nos hagamos tontas, sé que te pasas todos los días con Kristoff, así que...entiendo que dieron el siguiente paso y por eso quieres pasar todo el tiempo con él –

– E-eh no, no, yo no, Kristoff no es- Trató de responderle a la platinada, sin embargo ésta la interrumpió.

– Y no está mal, yo entiendo pero recuerda que hablamos el no volver a precipitarse con asuntos amorosos, no te pienso dar mi bendición bajo estas condiciones de un día a otro –

– ¡Oye! –Intentó defenderse, pero pasó completamente desapercibida por su hermana.

– Aún no estás lista para estar con alguien seriamente y no, no aprobaría esto –Dijo la reina cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo que no estoy lista?! –

– A algo tan serio, solo me refería a es-¡Anna!, ¡Anna espera no lo dije de esa manera! - Gritó Elsa en cuanto vio a Anna alejándose por el pasillo dando pisotones. Al ver que la pelirroja no se detenía, corrió hacia ella para tomarla de la mano.

– Ya dijiste suficiente Elsa, déjame en paz –Le contestó con mucha molestia la princesa, soltándose del agarre de su mano.

– No Anna, por favor perdóname, no es cierto –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa la tomó del brazo para darle una pequeña vuelta y con el impulso jalarla hacia ella y así envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Al inicio la princesa intentó resistirse, pero bastó muy poco para dejarse estar entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Cuando la reina entendió que la menor no se movería, bajo los brazos a la altura de la cintura de Anna, sin soltar por completo su agarre, y recargó su mejilla en los mechones pelirrojos que le cosquilleaban el rostro.

Suspiró, y con una voz más relajada se propuso a enmendar el error anterior.

– Anna, la verdad... es que sí me preocupa, bastante, porque no quiero que nadie te lastime, ni Kristoff, ni yo, ni alguna otra persona como la otra vez...yo, tengo mucho miedo de que entre una persona a tu vida y te haga daño –

Listo, lo había dicho, había confesado uno de sus más grandes miedos. Ya la había perdido una vez por culpa suya en una fría cárcel de hielo sólido, le aterraba volver a perderla de nuevo.

Una sensación de ansiedad comenzaba a asomarse dentro de su ser al esperar pacientemente y no obtener respuesta de la otra, hasta que unos segundos más tarde sintió unos brazos rodeándola con fuerza.

– Elsa...de verdad que eres una tonta –Le contestó la princesa con una pequeña risita en su tono de voz.

– ¡Q-qué! –

–Y eres una doble tonta, si prestaras atención, sabrías que Kristoff y yo decidimos quedar como solo amigos –Respondiendo de la manera más sonriente posible, Anna se separó un poco de su hermana mayor, la cual tenía una expresión en el rostro de pura incredulidad.

– ¿De verdad? –Elsa preguntó un tanto esperanzada.

¡Qué idiota! se había espantado por nada. Al ver la cara de duda que le puso de repente la princesa ante lo que dijo, se apresuró a continuar.

– Digo, no sé, últimamente estas todo el tiempo con él...no es que fuera malo, él es un buen chico, pero creo que todo iba muy apresurado, uh...umm... ¿por qué?, pensé que él sí te gustaba... Y si no es con él, de cualquier manera algún día un muchacho te hará cambiar de opinión –

Le costó trabajo decir la última afirmación, pues sabía que tarde o temprano alguien más tendría que entrar en la vida de Anna y eso significaría que el tiempo para verla y estar con ella sería todavía mucho menor.

– ¡Ay Elsa!, porque no me gustaba tanto tanto y si al final de la vida no es con él, bueno, sé que el único con el que podría es... a-alguien que solo queda entre mis vagos recuerdos creo –

– Quien sea que te guste, o te haya gustado o te llegue a gustar, me gustaría que, que de alguna manera supieras todo sobre el cortejo que debe llevar a cabo primero-¡No porque dude de ti!... solo quisiera que estuvieras totalmente preparada –

La pelirroja la observó fijamente por un instante. La reina estuvo a punto de tomar una bocanada grande de aire al ver la expresión de su hermana, algo dentro de sí le decía que la chica iba a decirle alguna loca ocurrencia.

– ¿En serio? Mmmm pues en ese caso ¿quién podría explicarme todo eso?, su real majestad, ¿alguno de los apuestos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes miembros de su corte? –Le dijo Anna en tono de burla.

– Por supuesto que no, nunca, ellos querrán aprovecharse siendo nadie digno de ti –Le replicó rápidamente la reina, pensando en lo horrendo y asqueroso que sería ver a uno de esos hombres mayores detrás de su hermana.

– Pues así no se puede entonces, tendrás que dejarme aprender por mi cuenta –Le bufó cruzándose de brazos y volteándole la cara.

– ¡Anna! –Le contestó Elsa indignada. ¡Todavía que quería ayudarla se ponía en sus modos y berrinches! Tomó un profundo suspiro y con un poco de aire melancólico, continuó – ...en estos momentos me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí, él me enseñó todos los trucos que podrían utilizar los muchachos –

– ¿Qué?, ¿papá te enseñaba? ¡Pero si eras apenas una niña! –Replicó Anna sorprendida.

– Era la futura reina de Arendelle, y ya había varias propuestas de matrimonio en la mesa que él tenía que rechazar todo el tiempo... –

La princesa, atónita, se quedó sin palabras por un momento mientras que su hermana mayor se sobaba las manos nerviosamente.

Pasado el shock inicial, una repentina, loca, descabellada, pero oh tan divertida idea se le ocurrió a la princesa.

– ...Entonces... tú sabes qué hacer para evitar caer con los chicos, ¿cierto? –

Vio como Elsa se sonrojaba ligeramente y trataba de esquivarle la mirada.

– Pues...si, pero afortunadamente nunca lo he aplicado y-

– Elsa hagamos un trato, enséñame a no caer en un cortejo –

Al escuchar la firmeza con la que Anna le interrumpió, Elsa vaciló un momento antes de contestar.

– ¿Q-Qué? eso no es lo que yo dec-

– Si tan preocupada estás entonces es tu deber enseñarme y de nadie más, no quiero ningún tutor que no seas tú –

Anna no podía creer lo divertido que iba a ser esto. Elsa no podía creer la locura que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Pero cómo! Eso no es algo que se enseñe así porque si –Contestó rápidamente la reina levantando ambos hombros a modo de incredulidad.

– Ah no, yo no sé cómo vas a hacerlo, pero te veo en hora y media a la entrada del jardín trasero – Respondió Anna levantando ambas manos, indiferente a las reacciones de su hermana mayor.

– ¡Anna! –

– Vamos y utiliza todas tus armas, que yo usaré las mías también –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas y ladeando su cuerpo retadoramente.

– ¡Ese no era el punto! –Insistió la reina llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¡Nos vemos en unas horaaaas! –Exclamó sonriendo al dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el otro extraño del pasillo.

– ¡Anna! –Le gritó suplicante por última vez, pero al ver que solo recibió ser ignorada por la otra, bufó a sus adentros e intento gritarle retadoramente

– ¡Pues espero que en verdad si estés lista para entonces señorita retrasos! –

– ¡No te escuchooo! –Cantoneó la princesa con ambas manos tras su espalda mientras daba pequeños brinquitos alejándose de Elsa.

– ¡Argh! –

La reina dio un pequeño pisotón al piso antes de darse vuelta y adentrarse al pasillo que daba a su habitación.

* * *

Elsa se había mostrado aparentemente decidida a seguir el juego de Anna hace unos minutos afuera, pero una vez que entró a su habitación, el nerviosismo le entró carcomiendo los adentros, rápido y sin tapujos.

¿Por qué se metió en esta locura? Si a su propio padre le costó enseñarle este tipo de cosas, ¿cómo iba a hacer ella para enseñarlo también?

Mientras que su mente era todo un embrollo de ideas, intentó buscar en su ropero y baúles cercanos, algo que la pudiera ayudar en su dilema o de menos, refrescarle las ideas.

Al abrir su baúl de zapatos se topó con un pequeño muñeco de peluche acurrucado en la esquina.

– ¡Señor Jorgenbjorgen! ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –Se preguntó Elsa, ya que pensó que el pequeño seguiría en la alcoba, guardado como sus demás objetos de la infancia.

Lo sostuvo con cariño entre sus manos, aún recordaba cómo era tenerlo a su lado, lo reconfortante que era juguetear siempre con uno de sus hilos de cabello. Seguramente Anna lo había escabullido en su cuarto para ella en navidad...Anna...

– Oh Anna... ¿qué voy a hacer? –

Un hilo de silencio se hizo en su habitación, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del muñeco.

Conviértete en uno Elsa.

Se sobresaltó al instante al escuchar esa pequeña voz. Volteó para todos lados esperando ver a alguien. Nada. Por un momento intentó reconectar con esa voz, tenía la extrañeza de haberla escuchado alguna vez hace muchos, muchos años.

¡Aquí abajo Elsa!

Hizo exactamente lo que le indicó la voz, solo para darse cuenta de que, a su vista, solo tenía al Señor Jorgenbjorgen.

– ¿S-señor Jorgenbjorgen? No puede ser ya volví a alucinar –

Se llevó una mano a la frente, por si acaso le estaba empezando a dar fiebre. Al sentir y darse cuenta de que ese no era el caso. Entonces comenzó a recordar cómo años atrás ella pudo soportar toda su soledad gracias a este peluchito. Él era su confidente, su consejero, su mejor amigo, con el único con el que podía hablar de todo y nada a la vez.

¡Oye! Yo aquí sigo, antes no me hacías el feo.

Dejó que sus impulsos siguieran su curso. Si antes el interactuar con él así, la había ayudado a sobrellevar sus años de aislamiento... seguro podía seguir ayudándola ahora, ¿no?...

– No es eso...Señor Jorgenbjorgen –

¡Soy tu más fiel amigo y confidente Elsa! Y yo te puedo ayudar con tu problemita.

– Yo no debería estar haciendo esto... –Dijo Elsa al aire, todavía con mucha incredulidad, ¿de verdad estaba haciendo esto?

¿Y bien?

La reina suspiró resignadamente. Seguro que, si alguien supiera, la encerrarían por loca.

– Pff está bien, está bien, ayúdeme, no sé qué hacer –

¡Me alegra que hayas recapacitado!.

Y mira es muy fácil Elsa, ¿qué mejor manera de ayudarla que convirtiéndose en el enemigo?

Elsa lo miró por un momento mientras esa idea empezaba a tomar muchas formas en su cabeza hasta finalmente posarse en una que fue de su total agrado.

– … ¡Señor Jorgenbjorgen buena idea!, ¡puedo escribirle cartas!, fingir ser alguien que la quiere cortejar –

Entusiasmada, la reina colocó al muñeco en la cabecera del baúl para dirigirse a su escritorio a tomar papel y pluma, hasta que la vocecilla la detuvo de nuevo.

Elsa, ejem... A lo que yo me refiero, es que quizás... le ayudaría más a Anna algo más práctico, sabes que no es buena para fijar la atención durante mucho tiempo a un papel. No creo que le entienda bien a esta propuesta de las cartas, probablemente entienda más si... si en persona directo se le ayuda.

– Pero, Anna dijo que no quería a ningún tutor que no fuera yo o algo por el estilo... –

Puede ser alguna persona de súper confianza tuya, ¡o puedes ser tú! hazte pasar por un conde, un lord, un duque...o un príncipe tal vez.

Elsa se ruborizó por un momento al escuchar la última palabra. No sabía a ciertamente porqué, pero sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago.

– … ¿Un príncipe? –

Claro, tú sabes, aunque Anna diga que no le gustaría alguien así, bueno, cualquier chica caería enamorada si se le presentara una persona absolutamente apuesta, elegante, de buen porte y buena estatura...yo recuerdo que tenía un amigo con esas cualidades-claro en ese entonces él era un poco pequeño pero estoy seguro que ahorita ya es todo un caballero, ¿cómo se llamaba? Mmm...

¿Eriol de Halland? ¡Oh! De hecho, si vez para el espejo, estoy seguro que va a estar por ahí.

Si el rubor anterior había empezado a desaparecer, tomó nuevamente fuerza al comprender la total implicación del muñ podía creer lo que estaba sugiriendo-pero lo peor, era que no podía creer que estaba empezando a agradarle demasiado esa sugerencia.

¿Qué acaso estaba loca?

– ¿Pero qué estamos haciendo Señor Jorgenbjorgen? –Le preguntó al mencionado en un pequeño momento de lucidez e incertidumbre.

Cortejando a una princesa por supuesto.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara por un momento. Como si estuviera esperando a que le regresara la cordura.

Pero no pasó nada, al contrario, comenzó a imaginarse con un traje militar parecido al de su difunto padre.

No podía evitarlo más, sabía que iba a hacerlo. Separó sus manos y volteando lentamente su mirada hacia el espejo de su tocador, suspiró profundo.

– ... Aquí vamos –

* * *

No es por nada pero estoy muy seguro que le robarías el corazón a cualquier muchacha en este momento.

– ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó esperanzada.

La verdad es que había probado de todo en esa hora para lucir como ella creía que aquél que quisiera pedirle permiso para cortejar a la princesa de Arendelle debía ser. Se encargó de crear el diseño perfecto con la ayuda de sus poderes:

Pantalones de azul claro ajustados, con dos líneas en azul marino y flores blancas a cada costado, botas de altura a las rodillas, chaleco negro con incrustaciones de hielo, camisa azul, corbata azul oscuro y por encima de todo, una gabardina militar con un par de charreteras azul metálico y canelones blancos, en general con bastantes detalles de flores al blanco, azul y verde.

A la par de su vestimenta, se peinó el cabello parecido a como lo traía normalmente, mechones hacia atrás descubriendo su cara y, en vez de su trenza, amarró su pelo en una coleta alta.

Mhm ninguna se resistirá, no sé si Anna pueda soportarlo, yo creo que con dos palabras cae eh.

– ¡Jorgen! –Soltó Elsa sin poder evitar ruborizarse, pero a la vez riendo por las ocurrencias del muñeco.

¡Es mi deber decírtelo!, ah y como amigo y consejero te recomiendo que solo uses tus encantos para la princesa, porque así como veo muchas desearán ir detrás de ti.

– Basta, basta, que a mí no me interesa nadie –

¡La princesa si! solo la princesa, recuérdalo, la princesa se debe volver todo tu mundo, a ella es a la que vas a ir a conquistar, no a las encargadas de la cocina ni del jardín.

– ¡Jorgenbjorgen! contigo no se puede –Gritó fingiendo indignación, pero en realidad todo este alboroto se le hacía bastante divertido. Terminó de acomodarse toda la vestimenta y a re-checar su peinado.

Se vio al espejo una vez más, impresionada por su cambio, revisando cada detalle que había pensado para agradarle a la princesa. Pero, por un lado, a pesar de que había tenido éxito en tomar la forma de el príncipe 'Eriol', dudaba de que podría entrar en el personaje, justo como lo había hecho cuando eran pequeñas, y por el otro lado, no sabía si quería representarse exactamente o como Eriol o como Elsa.

El príncipe no existía, pero Elsa si, ¿Anna se aburriría si era más como Elsa o si llegaba como Eriol?

¿Qué pasa Elsa? ¿Estás pensando en practicar tu presentación?

– ...Es que...no sé si pueda hacerlo...yo...la veo y a veces no puedo ni hablar –Dijo susurrando la última parte, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

Entiendo...pero, ¡mira! Esta es tu oportunidad de hacer, lo que no pudiste en todos estos años: estar otra vez con ella, jugar, bailar, abrazarla, besarla-

Elsa volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el muñeco, con todo el rostro de un gran tono rojizo y los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¡Jorgen!–

¡¿Qué?! no es ilegal, si te llegan a dar ganas y ella se ve interesada, HAZLO, acuérdate de mí y yo te daré ese valor. Mira quién te viera tan suertuda, ¡robarle un beso a la princesa de Arendelle!

Si Elsa tenía la cara rojiza antes, ahora era imposible no compararla con un tomate. Se rodeó el torso medio con ambos brazos, mientras pequeñísimos copos de nieve empezaban a caer alrededor suyo.

– ¡No puedo ni controlar mis emociones con ella y tú pretendes que pase a segunda base! –

Jajajaja bueno, bueno, calma. ¡Todo irá bien Elsa! no tienes por qué preocuparte, Anna te quiere, pase lo que pase, lo importante es que la pasen bien y puedan conocerse más.

Las palabras de Jorgenbjorgen parecieron calmar a Elsa de cierta manera. Ya no caían copos y ella poco a poco soltaba el agarre de su estómago.

¿Elsa?, está bien si tienes miedo...solo recuerda que se prometieron no volver a cerrar las puertas.

Es el momento de empezar a ser tú con ella, y no la reina.

Un momento de silencio llenó la habitación.

Elsa tomó una gran bocanada de aire y arqueó la espalda.

–Tienes razón. Gracias –Dijo la reina ahora convertida en príncipe. Se pasó una última revisión por el espejo y salió de su habitación.

¡Buena suerte Elsa!.

* * *

La princesa Anna bajaba con rapidez las escaleras de la torre oriente. Estaba totalmente lista para la sesión con su hermana, incluso, se había arreglado tal cual había estado en la noche de la coronación. ¡Seguro Elsa no esperará verla tan arreglada para ella esta tarde!

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero en verdad, quería que toda la atención de Elsa se posara en ella, hoy no tenía ganas de que ni el azul del cielo ni la belleza prontamente marchita del jardín le robarán la atención de la reina.

Llegó al giro de los últimos siete escalones cuando la vio.

Y vaya que le robó un suspiro.

– Oh... –

Anna sabía que era Elsa. Lo sabía y nadie se lo podía negar. Lo que no sabía y no entendía era por qué su corazón la reconoció como la persona que había visto por primera vez en la fiesta de la coronación y que esperaba en el fondo, viniera por ella a cortejarla.

Desde el otro lado, la reina no podía quitar la mirada de la princesa, quien bajaba lentamente las escaleras, casi flotando, como un ángel. ¿O era solo la misma Elsa la que la veía flotar en un trance? Estaba igual de hermosa que la noche en que volvió a verla después de tantos años separadas. No, qué va, estaba más hermosa en este momento, y lo que lo hacía más hermosa, era saber que, de cierta manera, esta tarde esa princesa estaría solo para ella.

Ambas, sonrojadas, ya frente una de la otra, sin poder desviar la vista, tuvieron la misma línea de pensamiento.

Oh no, es demasiado perfecta para mí.

Después de un momento de silencio donde todo había parecido detenerse, Elsa carraspeó un poco, tragó saliva y, con la voz más grave que pudo hacer, rompió el silencio.

– Buenas tardes su alteza –Hizo una pequeña reverencia pasando un brazo hacia atrás y el otro adelante.

La princesa le respondió la reverencia con un toque de nerviosismo. ¡Elsa se veía tan hermosa! ¡tan brillante!  
Por un momento fugaz, la princesa recordó el momento en el que la vio por primera vez en la coronación hacía casi un año atrás y se sonrojó.

– P-princesa Anna está bien, y... ¿usted es? –

– Una persona que esta tarde a contado con mucha suerte –Elsa no sabía de donde se había sacado esa repentina confianza de la manga, pero le encantó ver la cara de asombro de Anna.

– ¿A sí?...yo no creo que podría decir lo mismo –La princesa intentó recuperar el control de la situación, fingiendo supuesta indiferencia, fallando en el proceso con todo lo que gritaba su mirada que no se desviaba de la de Elsa.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso con mi presencia le he amargado el día? –La platinada se acercó a ella juguetona, gozando por primera vez, el nerviosismo que parecía infundirle. ¡Su atuendo había funcionado!

– Es más bien el hecho de que no lo conozco, y mi hermana, la reina, se niega rotundamente a que yo hable con extraños –Intentó decirlo de manera chocante, pero casi al final de la oración, Anna soltó una pequeña risita.

– Tiene por hermana a una persona muy sabia. Pero sé que entenderá, que usted y yo ya nos conocemos desde hace muchos años atrás –

– ¿De verdad? – Contestó la princesa volteando la mirada por fin a otro lado, con desinterés.

Elsa sonrió, Anna estaba jugando a ponerse difícil, lo que la estaba poniendo un tanto impaciente y quizá un poco loca, tenía que confesar que le gustaba mucho su actitud.

– Yo solía viajar con usted por las noches, desafiando dragones, enfrentando fuertes ventiscas, ¡luché contra malvados reyes! – Exclamó el príncipe con una chispa de felicidad y recuerdo en sus ojos, transmitiéndole esa misma sensación a la princesa, la cual no pudo evitar sonreirle de oreja a oreja. Anna recordó al instante la plática que habían tenido meses atrás en el estudio, y como había recordado los juegos que solían idear en el gran salón cuando eran pequeñas.

– Creo recordarlo ahora, príncipe...Eriol –Respondió Anna en un susurro, sonriendo y con un leve gesto de coquetería ladeando la cabeza, a la vez que se ponía a juguetear entrelazando sus manos delante suyo con un gesto puramente infantil.

– Príncipe Eriol de Halland... para servirle a usted con lo que desee –Contestó el príncipe, con una voz un poco más aguda y casi inaudible, sin apartar los ojos a la chica-no, mujer etérea que se encontraba frente a él.

Muy en el fondo, fuera de la idea original de lo que pretendía iba a ser esta tarde, el corazón de Elsa, ya se había enamorado. Mente y alma aún no lo sabían, pero Anna, se convertiría en su princesa y de nadie más.

– Habiendo recordado los bellos momentos que ya hemos pasado juntos, ¿Le apetecería a la princesa dar un paseo por el jardín conmigo? –Le preguntó el príncipe, colocando su brazo a posición abierta, mientras una sonrisa grande se le dibujaba en el rostro.

– Bueno, ya que tan amablemente pregunta –La princesa entrelazó su brazo con el ofrecido, y se dispusieron a caminar.

* * *

Al inicio de la caminata todo había sido una mezcla de plática normal, plática formal y hasta plática juguetona. A decir verdad, hubo un momento en el que el príncipe Eriol se perdió y la reina Elsa era la que estaba pasando la tarde con la princesa Anna.

Iban platicando y jugueteando amenamente pasando por una zona llena de árboles que estaban a media temporada de marchitarse. Un par de hojas se desprendieron de una de las ramas y cayeron posándose entre los cabellos de la princesa.

Elsa, al inicio burlándose de ella, le pidió que se acercara un poco para quitárselas. La princesa sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó de más, logrando que entre ambas pudieran incluso sentir el calor que emanaba de cada una.

Retiró las hojas despacio, con miedo de despeinar a la princesa, y de paso acomodó un mechón inquieto de cabello que se había movido de lugar con el viento.

Fijó sus ojos azules en los de la otra persona. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estos reflejaban absoluta adoración hacia la acción tierna que había hecho ella. Nunca había sentido un impulso como el que apareció en su corazón en ese momento. Era, de acuerdo a su alma, el momento más hermoso por el que había esperado toda su vida.

¡Hazlo Elsa!

No lo pensó dos veces más. Con ambas manos, tomó a la princesa de las mejillas y la acercó a su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar en el ligero y cálido roce de sus labios. Se dejó llevar sin recordar lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo. Se dejó llevar por su corazón palpitante. Un pequeño ruidito de felicidad salió desde sus adentros.

Lo saboreó por un segundo más y se apartó lentamente, volviendo al mundo real, volviendo a el jardín del castillo y volviendo al par de ojos verde azul que la miraban abiertos de par en par. Toda su euforia de hace un momento desapareció de su rostro por completo.

– E-elsa...M-me...besaste... –Susurró una muy atónita princesa.

El susurro le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la reina. ¡¿Pero que había hecho?!

En un intento desesperado por salvar la situación, la platinada comenzó a balbucear mientras la pelirroja llevaba sus manos al pecho, aún impactada, intentando aplacar tanto su mente como su corazón.

– ¡A-anna! N-no, no estaba en el plan, bueno, de, dentro de la regla, m-¡me adelanté! era si no hasta la quinta cita, yo-

– ¡¿Estaba en tus planes?! –El corazón de la pelirroja se alborotó como loco de sorpresa, miedo y alegría. ¿Elsa había tenido planes de besarla desde antes?

Porque Anna no iba a negárselo. Una ola de claridad invadió a la princesa: era la primera vez que sentía algo así por un beso. Qué va, por un roce de labios mejor dicho, que fue suficiente para saber, que le encantaría-no, que se moría por sentirlo otra vez.

Soltó un gritito interno al darse cuenta, que por sobre todo ella no la había detenido. Dejó que Elsa la tomara con sus manos. Anna no se apartó en ningún momento, de hecho tuvo que ser Elsa la que se apartase.

– Es, yo solo, es parte de-¿no? –Elsa no supo aclarar las palabras con las que pretendía defenderse ante tal pregunta. A decir verdad, la había estado pasando tan bien con Anna, que por un momento olvidó todo. Olvidó su estatus, su reino, su castillo, su parentesco, su vida en encierro. Todo. Y se trató de escudar con lo que inició todo este embrollo desde la tarde:

– ...Yo solo quería enseñarte todas las locuras que harán los nobles que intenten cortejarte –

Un silencio penetrante inundó el espacio del jardín. Anna intentaba recuperar el aliento. Elsa se maldecía así misma por dentro y también al Señor Jorgenbjorgen.

¿Pero qué estupidez acababa de cometer? De esta manera demostraba que no era diferente a los otros pretendientes que se habían interesado en la princesa. Ahora lo entendía todo. Con una profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento, continuó con voz baja:

– Anna, yo...lamento lo de esta tarde. No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que me pasó, pero sea con quien gustes pasar el resto de tus días...yo voy a respetarlo –

Lo dijo lento, suave, casi lastimeramente.

– Elsa... lo dices en serio, ¿con quién yo quiera? –

La platinada solo pudo atinar a pasarse el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta, sin regresarle la mirada a la pelirroja. Sabía que no era cierto, que estaba mintiendo solo para tratar de enmendar la tontería que había hecho.

– En realidad, dejarías que me llevarán lejos de Arendelle, ¿Elsa? –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó de las manos a la pelirroja, y agarrando valor en el calor del momento, le dijo de la manera más sincera:

– Si en todo mi poder estuviera, no dejaría que nadie te conquistara, así nadie te alejaría de mí, pero yo sé, que mi poder solo se alcanza sobre todo el reino, pero es ajeno a tu corazón –

El corazón de la princesa empezó a latir precipitadamente. ¿Acaso estaba pasando lo que estaba pensando? No, esto había sido solo un juego, solo una prueba para aprender a no caer en los engaños de otros...¿cierto?.

Pero entonces ¿por qué su alma le decía que esto nunca había sido una simple e inexistente clase de anti cortejo?. Necesitaba saberlo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Elsa directamente. No. Tendría que hacerlo de otra forma. Jaló un poco sus manos de las de Elsa para llamar su atención y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

– Elsa, si en este momento yo te dijera, que hay un barco a las orillas del fiordo, con un apuesto príncipe esperándome para llevarme lejos, muy lejos... tan lejos que ya no podrías verme nunca más, ¿me dejarías ir? –

Anna sabía que era una pregunta y un truco muy sucio, pero sabía que había algo entre las dos que se sentía en el aire en ese momento, que lo que fuera que fuese esto, era real, era parte del destino, era mágico.

Elsa, vaciló por un momento. Sin embargo, con mirada decidida, sin soltar a Anna de las manos, la atrajo hacia ella con un poco de fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos en un abrazo.

– Entonces, buscaría la manera para que te quedaras en este momento, abrazándote fuerte a mí, para que cada vez que estés estuvieras en ese barco sintieras deseos de regresar a casa, a Arendelle, a mí y al calor de mis brazos, buscaría la forma de que no me pudieras nunca borrar de tu corazón –

Anna dio un saltito involuntario hacia Elsa, como si todo su ser supiera que debía estar lo más posible pegada a su cuerpo. Fue un impulso apasionado que recorrió todo su espalda al escuchar lo que la otra le susurraba. Sintió calor en todo su rostro al ver a Elsa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con una expresión de completa adoración y ternura, sin esperarse lo que le diría a continuación.

–...Pensándolo bien, tengo algo que decirte...–Elsa tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar – Princesa Anna de Arendelle, nada me haría más feliz, si aceptaras convertirte en mi princesa –

El mareo hizo que las piernas de Anna flaquearan, recargándose un poco más sobre la platinada.  
Tomó pequeños respiros para intentar distraer a Elsa y así ésta no escuchara los fuertes y estrepitosos latidos de su corazón que parecían salirse de su pecho. Agarrando todo el valor que puedo en ese momento, giró su vista clavándola a los ojos de Elsa y sin titubear una sola vez, le replicó:

– Depende, quién me está haciendo esta propuesta, ¿el príncipe o la reina? –Sintió como el cuerpo de Elsa tembló ligeramente contra el suyo.

Elsa se repasó ligeramente la lengua por los labios intentando esconder su nerviosismo mientras que Anna contenía la respiración esperando la respuesta.

Finalmente, contestó:

– Los Dos –

La princesa soltó un pequeño gemido de felicidad, y rodeó el cuello de Elsa en un abrazo.

Temía desde momentos antes que todo esto siguiera siendo parte de un juego, pero al tener esa respuesta, supo que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora, y que ya no habría marcha atrás.  
Elsa le propinó un pequeño beso en la frente y otro en la punta de su nariz, con lo que recibió como respuesta la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida. La apretó un poco más a su cuerpo, saboreando la calidez que le proporcionaba el abrazo en el que se encontraban.

Despacio y en apenas un susurro, Elsa continuó:

– Anna, te prometo, que a partir de ahora pasaré de dos a tres días de la semana completos contigo, aparte de mis tardes libres por supuesto. También cancelaré reuniones, reacomodaré la agenda, evaluaré la-

Rápidamente Anna se separó un poco de golpe, ¡¿acaso la reina ya estaba enloqueciendo?!.

Tomó a Elsa desde las solapas zarandeándola suavemente.

– ¡Woah wow woh!, ¡no Elsa!, espera no puedes hacer eso, el reino nece-  
La reina la calló colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la princesa, y, mirándola fijamente con una firmeza y serenidad nunca antes vista en ella, siguió:

– Lo haré Anna, y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme... solo tú –Acarició suavemente los labios donde tenía colocado su dedo, sintiendo como estos temblaban ligeramente.

– La pregunta sería si... ¿aceptas mi propuesta? –

Anna aún sonrojada, no apartó la vista en ningún momento, en caso de encontrar algún fallo en lo que Elsa le estaba diciendo.

Al observarla atentamente y no encontrar rastro de tener duda alguna, retomando valor, probando nuevamente que esto no era un juego o una mala broma, la princesa jaló a Elsa de las solapas acercándola y con una ceja arqueada hacia arriba.

– No lo sé, quizás necesite otra prueba para decidirme sabes –

La cara totalmente roja de la platinada fue la única respuesta que necesitaba para darle el sí, pero haría válida su respuesta hasta que la volviera a besar.

* * *

Ya sé, bueno, tardé mucho tiempo en pensar si debía hacer una continuación a mi historia anterior, me pasé de ojete, perdón. De hecho no pensaba nunca más hacer una continuación del One-shot de Mi príncipe, pero, no sé, a inicios de Diciembre me dieron muchas ganas de escribir, y este fue el resultado.

Como verán, yo no soy la mejor escritora y me tardo muchísimos años en sacar nuevas cosas, pero siempre intento que estén lo mejor escritas que pueda, así que espero que hayan disfrutado esta nueva entrega leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.  
¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

-Sk

P.D. La vestimenta de 'Eriol' es la que he puesto como portada en este fic, es un dibujo y diseño mío :) , si gustan verlo más de cerca o con más claridad, pueden ir a mi página de tumblr donde lo postearé. La liga está en mi biografía, solo abran la liga como pestaña nueva o pueden buscarme como shiko kiomi.


End file.
